


Я тебя знаю

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куними и представить не мог, к чему приведёт его тайное увлечение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебя знаю

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета: Аттян.  
> 2\. Написано на ключ «секс-чат-рулетка».

Дыхание медленно успокаивалось. Пальцы были в сперме, и Куними последние разы вёл влажной рукой по члену. Пока ещё было приятно, но сейчас член окончательно опадёт, морок возбуждения рассеется, и Куними закроет вкладку и забудет об этом на две или три недели.

Собеседник по ту сторону экрана что-то говорил, но Куними выдернул наушник, ему уже было неинтересно. «Ты быстрый, — написал собеседник в чат. Понял всё-таки, что его игнорируют. — Хочу ещё на тебя посмотреть. У тебя красивый маленький член».

Куними хмыкнул и вышел. Напоследок он привычно проверил интересующий его профиль, но пользователь был офлайн.

Куними вытер руку салфеткой, промокнул ей член, скомкал и сунул в упаковку из-под солёной карамели, прежде чем выбросить. Надел трусы, убрал наушники, залепил обратно глазок веб-камеры, приоткрыл окно. Всё. Можно было потупить за игрой или ещё чем, а можно сразу ложиться спать.

 

Захотелось ему уже через неделю.

Предвкушение охватывало в начале дня, когда Куними только принимал решение: да. Сегодня он снова зайдёт в чат-рулетку.

Когда Куними дремал на занятиях, предвкушение будоражило его на краю расслабленного сознания, напоминало о себе приятной дрожью во время обеда, на тренировке собиралось в напряжённых мышцах. За домашкой он в такие вечера ёрзал, с трудом дожидаясь ночи, и приступал обычно уже возбуждённый.

Куними стянул футболку и повесил её на спинку стула. Это тоже было частью предвкушения, и мурашки удовольствия и тяжесть в паху того стоили.

Он наклонился и переступил через трусы, пальцы на ногах поджались от осознания, что он стоит голыми ягодицами к двери. Ткань трусов спереди повлажнела.

Куними придвинул стул с ноутбуком к кровати, забрался на неё, вдел наушник и убедился, что собеседник не будет видеть ничего, кроме промежности, бёдер и живота. Открыл браузер, которым не пользовался обычно, в браузере — приватный режим, вбил адрес анонимайзера, а затем — нужной секс-чат-рулетки.

Нажал на старт.

Член дёрнулся, и Куними двумя пальцами погладил головку. Крем для рук лежал на столе, но в первый раз он обычно не требовался.

Куними переключал собеседников, пока не нашёл то, что ему понравилось. Мужчина, а может, парень, полулежал в светлой комнате. На экран он не смотрел и члена, потяжелевшего и лежавшего на бедре, не касался. Вместо этого он трогал себя везде, кроме промежности: бёдра, живот, бока, поднимал ладонь к шее и сжимал горло… Куними сглотнул и накрыл рукой пах.

Во время таких вот просмотров он возбуждался гораздо сильнее, чем во время обычной дрочки по утрам или перед сном. Может, поэтому ему хотелось заходить сюда нечасто. Он смотрел, перенасыщался атмосферой и потом медленно остывал, отходя от впечатлений.

Собеседника внезапно отсоединило, или он просто переключил Куними. Он отвлёкся, щёлкая по кнопке переключения, но не находил никого интересного.

Без особой надежды Куними проверил профиль своего частого партнёра, наткнулся взглядом на статус… и тут же послал предложение о коннекте.

ниизумаэйджи: о  
ниизумаэйджи: ты тут  
ниизумаэйджи: я рад :)

Пока Куними размышлял над ответом, его собеседник включил лампу и стянул трусы, на экране мелькнули колени и пальцы ног. Видео было плохого качества и немного подтормаживало.

Джиглипафф24: вебка у тебя отстойная.  
ниизумаэйджи: блин :(  
ниизумаэйджи: ладно  
ниизумаэйджи: я что-нибудь придумаю  
ниизумаэйджи: а пока буду смотреть на тебя

С собеседниками Куними не тянуло общаться, только показывать и смотреть. Но с этим было… интересно. Его слова выбивались из потока однообразных, тяжеловесных пошлостей, которые в реальной жизни люди друг другу не говорили и больше приводили в недоумение и неловкость, чем заводили.

Этот же как будто говорил с ним на одном языке. Его слова легко ложились в голову и не вызывали отторжения.

ниизумаэйджи: ты в прошлый раз так и не ответил  
ниизумаэйджи: тебе нравится трогать себя где-нибудь ещё?  
ниизумаэйджи: соски?

Куними не знал. Он пробовал, но когда возбуждение охватывало его настолько, что соски твердели, они только неприятно тёрлись о ткань, а прикосновение пальцев казалось чересчур ощутимым и отзывалось раздражением.

Возможно, языком было бы приятнее.

Джиглипафф24: не особо.  
ниизумаэйджи: у тебя рука мокрая?

Куними соединил пальцы, растирая между ними смазку.

ниизумаэйджи: попробуй мокрыми пальцами  
ниизумаэйджи: это немного по-другому  
ниизумаэйджи: я хочу посмотреть

Куними поднял руку, задевая сосок большим пальцем. Он стиснул зубы, готовясь к резкому и неприятному ощущению, но его не последовало. Смазанный, сосок отозвался сильным и каким-то острым удовольствием.

Собеседник шире расставил ноги, кольцом сжимая пальцы у корня.

Куними опустил взгляд. Его собственный член мелко вздрагивал в такт биению пульса.

Он собрал ещё смазки, чтобы смочить пальцы сильнее, мельком взглянул на видео.

Свободной рукой собеседник вцепился в ногу повыше колена. Будь качество получше, Куними наверняка смог бы разглядеть белые следы.

А под ним лежали штаны. Светлые… Клетчатые.

Куними поднял взгляд от экрана, на шкаф в стене, где на зацепленных за дверцу плечиках висела школьная форма…

Куними тут же захлопнул крышку ноутбука и поджал колени к колотившемуся сердцу. Этого показалось мало. Он задвинул стул к столу, так и не тронув ноутбук, и как был, голый, с головой завернулся в одеяло.

Постепенно сердце перестало обмирать и вернулось к нормальному ритму. Голова заработала.

Завтра он погуглит формы старших школ. Все ему, конечно, не перебрать, но он хотя бы составит впечатление, насколько клетчатые брюки распространены, и сделает выводы. Кроме того, останется возможность, что это форма средней школы или какого-нибудь традиционного колледжа. И даже если его собеседник по невероятному стечению обстоятельств в самом деле окажется из Сейджо, Куними опасаться нечего. Он всегда был осторожен.

Успокоившись, Куними высунул голову из-под одеяла, а то что он как последний идиот. Под мерные размышления он задремал.

Проснулся он совсем спокойным, голым и разбитым от недосыпа. Ноутбук открывал с опаской, сам на себя за это злясь. Клетчатые брюки, судя по выборке изображений, были распространены только у косплееров и персонажей аниме, но Куними это уже не интересовало.

 

Что его интересовало, так это тренировочный матч с Кагеямой. Ойкава отозвал их с Киндаичи в сторону в тот же день, когда Ирихата сообщил новость, и напомнил, что как бы ни хотелось поставить Кагеяму на место, играть они будут не против него, а против команды. Велел Куними наблюдать и делать выводы, а ещё, придавив их за шеи, добавил, что надерёт уши, если они проиграют.

Куними, растирая шею, обернулся на его удаляющуюся спину. Если он правильно понял эту смесь досады, значимости, какого-то единства и желания поддеть собственного семпая, то он в самом деле скучал по Ойкаве.

И всё же стоя с Кагеямой по разные стороны сетки, именно его хотелось размазать по площадке сильнее остальных.

— Такие маленькие и такие занозы, — протянул позади Ханамаки. Куними принял это на свой счёт, но Ханамаки с остальными третьегодками смотрели через сетку.

Со свистком к началу второго сета он выбросил всё из головы.

Весь вечер после матча что-то было не так. Что-то не то с проигрышем, что-то не так с задумчивым Киндаичи, молчащим не как обычно.

— Знаешь, он показался… нормальным, — признался наконец Киндаичи.

Куними неслышно выдохнул. Киндаичи вытащил его собственные мысли, облёк их в слова, но легче не стало. Мешало ощущение неудовлетворённости, неопределённой и неприятной, как будто он пытался заснуть и не мог удобно устроиться.

Неудовольствие зудело и не проходило, хотя матч давно закончился, поблек за другими матчами и тренировками. В памяти то и дело всплывали клетчатые штаны по другую сторону экрана.

Куними и без того много наблюдал за новыми — и старыми — сокомандниками, а сейчас вовсе ощущал себя сталкером и то и дело утыкался взглядом в пол, за что получал замечания. Не сразу поймал себя на том, что начал сутулиться, ходя по школьным коридорам. Сам себе стал казаться заметным. Словно в огромном поле ему нужно было найти кого-то прячущегося в траве, когда сам он возвышался над ней по пояс.

И, конечно, в Сейджо были сотни учеников, но он не мог не представлять, что кто-то из волейбольного клуба — тот самый.

В профиле у него… Как… как его назвать? Собеседник? Партнёр? Содрочер? В профиле у собеседника Куними стоял Токио, ну так и у Куними тоже, это ничего не значило.

Например, Ойкава. На него взгляд всегда падал первым. Ойкава был так хорош, что это раздражало, Куними бросало из восхищения в раздражение и из уважения в зависть. И всё же он очень красивый, и стоило представить, как он ладонью прижимает член к животу… Или вот Ивайзуми.

Эта мысль оказалась слишком большой и значительной, чтобы сразу уместиться в голове. Куними силой отвлёкся на отработку и к мысли вернулся только после тренировки.

Ивайзуми… В средней школе Куними был в него влюблён. Не признался, никогда и не собирался признаваться, а потом переболел. Сейчас, смотря на него, он чувствовал уважение и немного приятной тоски.

 

Куними немного откинулся, опираясь на руку. По бёдрам проходили отголоски сладкой судороги, он гладил себя по члену, лениво прикидывая, хочется ему ещё раз или нет. Собеседник не кончил и не очень-то спешил, медленно водя кулаком по длинному члену и, видимо, что-то печатая второй рукой.

В чате, справа от видео, вылезла новая строчка.

ниизумаэйджи: можешь сказать какой ты на вкус?

Куними потянулся к клавиатуре.

Джиглипафф24: в смысле?  
ниизумаэйджи: ты только что кончил  
ниизумаэйджи: попробуй

Куними уставился вниз. Тёмные волосы на лобке слиплись, кожа поблёскивала в свете экрана.

Он медленно поднял правую руку.

Собеседник начал дрочить быстрее. Хотя он всё равно не видел, как Куними лизнул палец, ничего не почувствовал и сильнее прихватил его губами. Наверное, его заводил сам факт, что Куними его слушается. И как именно слушается.

Живот и пальцы на ногах поджались, отзываясь на прилив крови. Куними переждал приступ удовольствия и ответил.

Джиглипафф24: обычный.  
ниизумаэйджи: я бы попробовал

Куними отвёл от текста взгляд. Кровь, пульсирующая в паху, прилила и к ушам. Кажется, второго раза не избежать.

Собеседник, продолжая надрачивать, перебирал в горсти мошонку, оттягивая её, когда головка проходила сквозь сжатые пальцы. Куними сделал то же.

Как же всё-таки это было классно.

ниизумаэйджи: ты в прошлый раз так пропал

Второй оргазм вышел слабым, Куними так напрягал живот, что теперь его тянуло, как после тренировки. Чувствительная кожа казалась натёртой.

Куними сам не хотел вспоминать свою панику и надеялся, что и собеседник её не вспомнит. Он вытер руки и соврал:

Джиглипафф24: мама зашла.  
ниизумаэйджи: лол  
ниизумаэйджи: :D  
ниизумаэйджи: до слез

Собеседник потянулся куда-то в сторону, были видны его бок и белая ягодица. Откуда-то сбоку вспыхнул свет.

Куними уставился в экран. Ещё не вполне осознавая, что видит, он быстро сделал скриншот.

Собеседник выпрямился, вытирая пах. Носовым платком, что ли?..

Джиглипафф24: это что?  
ниизумаэйджи: влажная салфетка

Он приподнял и расправил комок, показывая салфетку на камеру. В боковом свете она просвечивала волокнами, а ещё Куними заметил, какие аккуратные у него были ногти.

ниизумаэйджи: а ты чем пользуешься?  
Джиглипафф24: обычными салфетками.  
ниизумаэйджи: они же вечно прилипают  
ниизумаэйджи: размокают  
ниизумаэйджи: от головки неприятно очищать  
Джиглипафф24: ну да.  
ниизумаэйджи: кстати  
ниизумаэйджи: у меня новая вебка  
ниизумаэйджи: как тебе?

Куними ответил, что всё отлично видно, тут же распрощался и быстро вышел. Приведя себя и комнату в порядок, он сел за стол и открыл скриншот.

Подтянутое бедро переходило в ягодицу, собеседник тянулся к салфеткам. За ним на стене висел календарь и виднелась часть плаката. Плакат, судя по всему, музыкальной группы, что-то про прикосновения и стены, Куними их не знал. А вот календарь…

Календарь был уже перекинут на июнь. Второе, третье и четвёртое числа были обведены.

У Куними в ежедневнике на телефоне эти даты тоже были отмечены. Потому что со второго по четвёртое июня проходили отборочные на Интерхай.

 

Всё это началось на последнем году в Китагаве. Простой мастурбации было недостаточно, подходящее порно было сложно найти, а то, что подходило, быстро надоедало. Фантазий не хватало. Найти кого-нибудь реального было вообще невозможно, потому что ему хотелось, чтобы это было с парнем, и, конечно, не из школы, это было бы глупо. А кроме школы единственным вариантом были сайты знакомств, и это уже было небезопасно.

Поэтому, немного поломав голову, Куними придумал такой вариант. И ему понравилось.

Он всегда был осторожен. Снял всё со стены над кроватью. Никогда не показывал на камеру лица, вообще как можно меньше тела, и убедился, что на нём нет следов: ни шрамов, ни приметных родинок. Задёргивал шторы, чтобы нельзя было определить погоду и время суток. Не включал свет, освещая себя только экраном. Заходил в чат ночью, чтобы не застукали родители. Использовал наушники, причём второе ухо всегда оставлял свободным, чтобы слышать, если кто-то из родителей проснётся, а свой микрофон никогда не включал.

И, конечно, в чате ничего о себе не рассказывал.

Заклеивание вебки на всё остальное время было уже не осторожностью, а паранойей, но иначе Куними вёл себя так, будто за ним следят, и чувствовал скованность в собственной комнате.

Люди по ту сторону экрана были разные. Неприятные, возбуждающие, пошлые, в возрасте и нет, но они всегда были где-то. Не рядом. Куними это устраивало и даже нравилось.

И вот один из них оказался не безымянным дрочером из любого места Японии, а вполне живым извращенцем, притаившимся, как и Куними, в волейбольном клубе. И кто — единственный, кто был интересен Куними сам по себе.

И теперь у него было имя. Может быть, его звали Ивайзуми. Может быть, Ойкава. Его звали Мацукава, его звали Ханамаки, Яхаба и Ватари. Это мог быть один из других первогодок. Это мог быть кто угодно.

Круг сузился до членов клуба, но для Куними выбор почему-то стал больше.

 

ниизумаэйджи: почему ты всегда голый?  
Джиглипафф24: потому что я дрочу на камеру. в одежде это делать, что ли?  
ниизумаэйджи: как вариант  
ниизумаэйджи: недосказанность иногда очень заводит знаешь ли  
ниизумаэйджи: смотри на меня

Он поёрзал и немного наклонил экран. Куними уцепился взглядом за трусы, обычные, серые, в таких полкоманды ходило.

Собеседник гладил себя по бёдрам. Пальцы, подбираясь к паху, ныряли под трусы, и он снова вёл вниз, к коленям. Член начал приподниматься. Куними заворожённо смотрел, как ладонь скользит по животу, давит на лобок, и у него самого тяжелело внизу, как будто он делал так сам себе.

И ведь это был кто-то знакомый, кто-то, кого Куними видел почти каждый день. Может быть, даже общался. Это будоражило ещё больше, и Куними жадно шарил по видео взглядом в надежде зацепиться за что-нибудь ещё, что натолкнёт его на разгадку, и стараясь не упустить самих действий.

Член натягивал трусы, собеседник сжимал его, потирая, и снова гладил ноги или живот. Куними видел потемневшую ткань и не понимал, чего он тянет. А потом рука на экране скрылась под резинкой вместе с запястьем, сгребла в кулак мошонку, и Куними закрыл рукой рот, осознав, что чуть не застонал.

Джиглипафф24: ну и?  
Джиглипафф24: чего ты тянешь?

Собеседник поглаживал себя под трусами, Куними ничего не видел и ёрзал от нетерпения.

Собеседник лениво вытянул руку из трусов.

ниизумаэйджи: а что?  
ниизумаэйджи: хочешь посмотреть?  
Джиглипафф24: да.  
ниизумаэйджи: хочешь чтобы я их снял?  
Джиглипафф24: да!  
ниизумаэйджи: вот же  
ниизумаэйджи: такой маленький и уже такой  
Джиглипафф24: я не маленький.  
ниизумаэйджи: ты же школьник

Куними отпрянул от экрана, а затем нерешительно опустил руки на клавиатуру.

Джиглипафф24: где я прокололся?  
ниизумаэйджи: > где я прокололся?  
ниизумаэйджи: вот здесь  
ниизумаэйджи: :)

Куними всё-таки застонал. Ну что ему стоило по-другому поставить вопрос? «С чего ты взял», например. Этот парень его совсем с ума сводил, раз Куними терял осторожность и способность думать.

ниизумаэйджи: ладно  
ниизумаэйджи: так пойдёт?

Он оттянул трусы, и член шлёпнулся ему на живот. Отпущенная резинка тут же скрыла всё, кроме головки, и собеседник потёр под ней, надавил на щель. Куними видел, как блестит от смазки большой палец.

Джиглипафф24: нет.  
Джиглипафф24: давай больше.  
ниизумаэйджи: о  
ниизумаэйджи: скажи ещё, что мне нужно сделать :)

Куними в приступе неожиданного и жаркого смущения закрыл лицо рукой. Но тут же спохватился. Нужно было пользоваться шансом.

 

Победа над Карасуно доставила кучу удовольствия. Из-за того, что они взяли реванш, да ещё на официальном матче. Из-за того, что раздражение к Кагеяме утихло, и в желании победить стало больше спортивного, чем личного. И из-за того, что сама победа далась нелегко.

Они ушли с площадки под крики болельщиков и молчание соперников. Едва они вышли в коридор, Ивайзуми отчитал Ойкаву.

— Ты же их бесишь.

— Я знаю, — легко согласился тот. — Думаешь, я не специально?

— Обязательно быть таким? — Ивайзуми ткнул его кулаком в плечо, без силы и без злобы.

Куними плёлся позади. Игра отняла много энергии, хотелось спать.

Ойкава в ответ взъерошил Ивайзуми мокрые волосы и отвлёкся на Ирихату.

Куними зевнул. Нет, никаких больше мыслей о собеседнике и наблюдений, ближайшие дни точно. Всё потом.

На деле же понадобилось больше времени, чтобы вернуться к этому. Проигрыш в финале отборочных подействовал угнетающе, на третьегодок, особенно Ойкаву, было тяжело смотреть. Чтобы уйти в сторону от общих переживаний, Куними отпустил себя и ни о чём не думал.

А потом его вытащила на поверхность сознания чёткая картинка.

Он как раз завязывал шнурки в раздевалке, когда взгляд уткнулся в чужую сумку и торчавший из неё томик манги. Картинкой, которая заставила его вынырнуть из потока, была обложка с Ниизумой Эйджи.

— Что? — Яхаба рядом натягивал футболку, но Куними пялился в сумку так долго, что это не осталось незамеченным. — Нравится манга?

Куними бездумно кивнул.

— Это Ватари. Но если хочешь, можешь его попросить, он не откажет.

Куними согласно промычал и заставил себя отвести взгляд.

Рядом кто-то встал. Он повернул голову, наткнувшись на чужие кроссовки, посмотрел выше, на длинные ноги, вверх. И встретился взглядом с Мацукавой.

— Чего? — спросил он, глядя сверху вниз.

— Ничего.

Куними поспешно отвернулся, завязывая шнурки.

 

Тренировка проходила за тренировкой, Куними изнывал от летней жары и заходил в чат всё чаще. Расследование застопорилось. Большую часть времени Куними устраивало текущее положение дел, а когда его пробирало любопытство, размышления быстро выбивались тяжёлыми тренировками.

В августе у него неожиданно появился новый подозреваемый, второгодка Кётани Кентаро.

Напряжённый, угрюмый и агрессивный, Куними одновременно брала досада, что у него такой семпай, и радость, что это не ему приходится с ним возиться. Куними редко общался с такими людьми, и с Кётани они вряд ли пересеклись, если бы не волейбол.

Хотя играл он очень классно, и от его игры начинало что-то зудеть под кожей. Всё-таки он очень сильный, бил так, что уши закладывало. Наверное, с ним таким, вечно заведённым, могло быть хорошо. А может, и нет. Куними не знал. Но в итоге гораздо чаще любопытства Куними испытывал желание быть незамеченным Кётани, а ещё ревность за Киндаичи, когда Кётани на него огрызался: Киндаичи-то точно был не хуже.

Всего несколько дней понадобилось, чтобы вычеркнуть его из списка. Кётани не производил впечатление человека, который изощряется с чат-рулетками и вообще знает о них. Он, скорее, просто находил себе кого-нибудь, если хотел. К тому же он вряд ли стал бы отмечать дни отборочных, в которых даже не участвовал.

— Чего пялишься? — тихо спросил Кётани, глядя исподлобья.

Куними вытянулся, сжимая в ладонях мяч, огорошенный тем, что его поймали. Кётани оказался наблюдательнее, чем он думал.

К счастью, за ним стоял Киндаичи, принявший это на свой счёт, Кётани втянул его в сердитую возню, и рядом возник Яхаба, сжимающий кулаки.

Куними отвернулся, краем уха слушая перепалку. Мизогучи задумчиво стучал пальцем по планшету, пока ничего не слыша.

Раздался окрик Ивайзуми, все разошлись, Мизогучи поднял голову, выныривая из размышлений. Лицо у него было немного удивлённое. Заметив Куними, он прижал планшет к груди и без слов ткнул пальцем перед сеткой.

Куними послушно отправился в свою зону, холодея. А с чего он взял, что это именно ученик?

Он застыл на месте. Плетения сетки были такими чёткими, а всё, что виднелось в ячейках за ней, наоборот, размытым. Догадка обрушилась как удар по голове, да так сильно, что Куними ткнулся в сетку носом.

— Эй, извини, — тут же подбежал Яхаба. — Слабо подал. Всё в порядке, не тошнит?

Какой же он всё-таки внимательный. Кто-нибудь другой наорал бы на него, что зевает на тренировке, или не подумал бы извиниться, или вообще подогрел бы подзатыльником. Яхаба держал его плечо, и Куними отвернулся, не выдержав взгляда, участия, лица так близко, вот этого всего.

Он кивнул, потирая ссадину под носом. Кожу щипало.

— Нормально, спасибо. Я сам виноват.

Тренировка продолжилась.

Это было странно, но с этого дня Куними включил в свою выборку и Мизогучи. Временами он наблюдал за ним, но никаких зацепок не находил.

— Слабый удар, — прокомментировал его атаку Мизогучи. Куними и сам знал, причём Яхаба подал отлично. Но не признаваться же, что он отвлёкся. И на что именно.

— Эй, ты слышишь?

Мизогучи смотрел на него.

— А как надо было? — Куними едва узнал свой голос.

— Ты? Хочешь, чтобы я показал?

Куними едва удержался, чтобы не съязвить.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Позже он об этом пожалел. Мизогучи, похоже, обрадовался инициативе и загонял его так, что с концом тренировки Куними лёг на пол, уверенный, что его не сдвинут и шваброй. Но Киндаичи помешал его планам, потянув за руку.

 

Куними так во всём этом увяз, что однажды ему приснился весь основной состав команды. Все были голые, тесно переплетённые друг с другом. Куними был так удивлён и смущён, что не стал ничего делать с утренней эрекцией и просто принял холодный душ.

Он так долго погружался во всё это, думал Куними. Вода текла по спине, по волосам по обеим сторонам лица, струйки мешались в волосах в паху. Нужно было начать выпутываться. Постепенно. Перестать искать ответ, прекратить чатиться с тем собеседником, а может, и вовсе избавиться от этого увлечения.

Но начать, конечно, с прекращения связи с этим вот… Куними надавил на кран, выключая воду.

Да. Это было несложно.

 

ниизумаэйджи: тебе уже кто-нибудь дрочил?  
Джиглипафф24: нет.  
ниизумаэйджи: боже  
ниизумаэйджи: какой ты невинный  
Джиглипафф24: прекрати.  
ниизумаэйджи: ладно я понял  
ниизумаэйджи: тебе не нравятся разговоры о неопытности  
ниизумаэйджи: гордый какой  
ниизумаэйджи: я бы тебя научил тому-сему  
ниизумаэйджи: ;)

Куними фыркнул.

Дурацкий получился вечер: он зашёл подрочить, его любимый собеседник оказался онлайн, но уже кончил и больше не хотел. В итоге они просто болтали. Куними тщательно следил за словами, но собеседник то и дело вытягивал из него что-то личное.

ниизумаэйджи: а ты бы мне дал?  
ниизумаэйджи: ну вживую  
ниизумаэйджи: теоретически

Куними перевернулся на спину. Глазок вебки был заклеен, собственное видео было чёрным прямоугольником, и он не беспокоился.

Хотелось ли ему физического контакта? Не просто смотреть на другого человека, а самому трогать его? А может, дрочить друг перед другом в одной комнате, зная, что в любой момент можно будет прикоснуться? Определённо.

А хотелось ли ему, чтобы это было именно с ним, с этим собеседником?

Куними подгрёб под себя подушку и устроил голову на согнутом локте.

Джиглипафф24: дал.  
Джиглипафф24: и сам взял.  
ниизумаэйджи: о-о!  
ниизумаэйджи: ты мне нравишься :)

Выйдя из чата, Куними захотел посмотреть на себя и включил настольную лампу, вот только зеркала у него в комнате не было.

Хорошо. Он знал, кто его собеседник. Вернее, пока что не знал точно, но информации было много: у него был определённый круг подозреваемых, примерный возраст, город, школа. Знал, что ему тоже нравится волейбол. Да и оставался шанс, что Куними ошибался и всё это было стечением обстоятельств. Собеседник же не знал о Куними ничего, кроме того что он тоже школьник. А ещё не знал, что Куними знал. Захотел бы он… что-нибудь, если бы знал, кто Куними такой?

Он выключил ноутбук и уставился на отражение в погасшем экране. Волосы слева прилипли к щеке. Глаза казались тёмными провалами.

Куними закрыл крышку и выключил свет.

 

На перерыве они с Киндаичи обедали во дворе школы, Куними ковырялся в коробке с обедом. Всё это расследование порядком его утомило, а он всё ещё был далёк от разгадки.

Мизогучи пришлось вычеркнуть: Куними вспомнил, что у него вообще-то не было школьной формы и, соответственно, клетчатых брюк, и испытал странное разочарование. То ли потому, что мысль об уличении тренера в таком развлечении отзывалась подленьким удовольствием, то ли потому, что он всё-таки привлекал Куними сам по себе. Но всё же хорошо, что это был не Мизогучи. Вычеркнув его, Куними почувствовал уважение. И прилив стыда за свои мысли.

В конце концов в списке остались Яхаба, Ойкава, Мацукава и Ханамаки. Особенно Мацукава, было в нём то же стремление поддеть собеседника, что и в партнёре Куними. В Ойкаве оно, впрочем, тоже было.

Куними положил в рот кусочек омлета и замер, сжимая палочки губами.

А что если он смотрит не под тем углом? Всё это время он искал тех, в ком можно было заподозрить тягу к извращениям, но что если ответ не так очевиден? И вместе с тем находится у него под носом?

— Ты чего уставился? — удивился Киндаичи. Из-за удивления и торчащих волос его лицо вытягивалось, и он снова казался мальчишкой.

— Ничего. У тебя рис на подбородке.

Куними украдкой понаблюдал, как Киндаичи трёт подбородок, и помотал головой.

Хотелось спать. Он прижался щекой к тёплому плечу Киндаичи, тот не стал отпираться, не напрягся, не вздрогнул. Хорошо, что в этом ничего не изменилось.

— Ты будешь доедать? — он постучал палочками по коробке на коленях Куними.

— Нет, — не открывая глаз, ответил он. — Бери.

Если бы Куними захотел признаться ему в своём увлечении, Киндаичи наверняка бы понял. Ну или не понял бы, но принял. Не зря же они друзья.

Где-то позади них раздался звонкий смех, Куними моментально выпрямился и мысленно чертыхнулся. Киндаичи замер, но тут же продолжил жевать и ничего не сказал.

 

Куними стал внимательнее к сокомандникам, к тому, как они выглядели. Попытался выяснить, кто особенно следит за ногтями, но это не помогло, потому что нерях в клубе и не было. Во время переодевания прикидывал, кто же это может быть, по размеру ладоней, длине рук и торса, мышцам, даже по количеству волос на теле. Однажды он даже записал видео своего собеседника, без его разрешения, и пересматривал его, сравнивая с тем, что видел в раздевалке.

С каждой прошедшей неделей ему казалось, что всё, это уже перебор. Но грань, перед которой Куними точно бы остановился, всё не наступала.

Оказалось, что группу, плакат которой был на скриншоте, слушали и Мацукава, и Ханамаки. А когда они её обсуждали, рядом стоял и Ойкава, и Ивайзуми немного хмурился, глядя на них, но всё равно улыбался.

— Куними-чан, — Ойкава махнул ему рукой, призывая задержаться. Он выглядел так доброжелательно, что Куними стало не по себе. Он медленно переоделся, дожидаясь, пока раздевалка опустеет.

— Слушай, — начал Ойкава, — если продолжишь так на всех пялиться, то тебя раскусит кто-нибудь ещё.

Куними слышал его вкрадчивый голос, краем глаза видел лицо с то ли улыбкой, то ли ухмылкой, и боялся повернуть голову и встретиться с ним глазами.

Ойкава мягко похлопал его по плечу.

— Ты понял?

— Я… Я понял.

— Ну тогда вперёд, на тренировку! — Ойкава подтолкнул его в спину и закрыл за ними дверь.

Куними отмер. Ноги плохо слушались, в голове немного шумело.

Больше он никого не разглядывал, а как только взгляд задерживался на ком-то, переводил его на мяч, или на сетку, или ещё что-нибудь. Он был всецело сосредоточен на игре, или разминке, или отработке, и получил одобрение тренеров.

Как он мог так беспечно забыть, какой Ойкава проницательный. Но тот больше к этому не возвращался, его отношение не поменялось, и Куними, сжатый тугой пружиной, постепенно расслабился.

А потом он услышал, как Мацукава мурлычет себе под нос песенку Джиглипаффа.

Это было даже не в раздевалке или зале. Он просто кого-то ждал во дворе, стоял к Куними спиной и наверняка вообще его не видел. Куними всё это отметил, рационально разложив в голове. Всё убыстряя шаг, он доказывал себе, что нет причины волноваться, а потом сорвался на бег.

 

Он не заходил в чат больше двух месяцев.

Третьегодки ушли из клуба. Прошли предновогодние тесты и зимние каникулы. Куними удалил с компьютера то видео и все скриншоты. Если чувствовал, что съезжает в воспоминания или ненужные мысли, садился за дополнительные задания, и в итоге прилично подтянул учёбу. Когда надоедало учиться, он читал или гулял с Киндаичи. И всеми силами держал голову занятой.

Это были несколько растянувшихся, деятельных и вместе с тем медленных, очень скучных месяцев.

И они помогли. В конце января он впервые оглянулся на произошедшее без содрогания. Эмоции охватили его в тот день так сильно, заставили руки и ноги дрожать, а сердце — колотиться, что он вспыхнул и выгорел на долгие недели.

Сейчас он восстановил энергию и меланхолично дрейфовал в буднях, не желая ничего знать и даже заходить в чат не особо желая.

Ветер переменился, и Куними выбросило на берег, когда мама на пару дней собралась к сестре. У отца командировка заканчивалась только через полгода, и Куними неожиданно оказался предоставлен сам себе ещё больше, чем обычно.

В воскресенье он хорошо потрудился на тренировке, а во второй половине дня потратил часть оставленных денег на пиццу и позвал Киндаичи. Тот прийти не смог. Съев пару кусков и думая, чем заняться, Куними решил, что читать ему надоело. Облизывая пальцы, он размышлял, что бы посмотреть. Взгляд упал на заклеенную вебку.

Впервые Куними дрочил прямо днём. Всю вторую половину дня. Он дрочил, уставал, разгуливал голым, съедал кусок пиццы, снова дрочил, а потом лежал и просто переключал собеседников. Один раз ему попались близнецы, ну или очень уж похожие братья. Они были совсем долбанутые, но такие красивые, что Куними руки стёр, только глядя, как они целуются. Жаль, что он не запомнил ника. Ещё попался европеец, который уговаривал его показать лицо.

Ему и раньше попадались иностранцы, в основном китайцы. Европейцы встречались редко, и Куними обычно их не переключал. Они вообще ни о чём не парились, думали только о себе, писали и говорили всегда на английском, а тот единственный парень, что пытался писать на японском, делал это так плохо, что лучше бы не делал вообще. Но Куними всегда с любопытством рассматривал крупные члены и веселился, переводя незнакомые эвфемизмы.

Уже лёжа под одеялом, Куними осознал, что это был прекрасный вечер и он окончательно пришёл в норму.

 

Тот самый собеседник не появлялся, и Куними сначала был рад, а потом с участившимся количеством проверок, не онлайн ли он, понял, что скучает.

Он лениво лежал на животе, на краю кровати, подставив глазку камеры свой зад, и ничего не делал. Мужик по ту сторону экрана писал ему в чат пошлости и наяривал. Спрашивал, не вставлял ли Куними в себя что-нибудь, гадал, что именно, говорил, что с удовольствием засунул бы в него палец и что ему обязательно понравилось бы, просил оттянуть ягодицу и показать что-нибудь ещё. Куними не отвечал: мужику было хорошо наедине с его безмолвным белеющим задом.

Хотя кое-что из того, что писал мужик, завело бы его, если бы это сказал… кто-нибудь другой. Куними читал стремительно возникающие сообщения и допредставлялся до того, что член снова привстал. Он поёрзал задом, устраиваясь поудобнее, и мужик экстатично задёргался.

Куними потянулся уже выйти из чата, всё равно настроения особо не было, но рука замерла, когда он увидел входящее предложение связаться.

ниизумаэйджи: эй  
ниизумаэйджи: !  
ниизумаэйджи: тебя давно не было

Куними, следя за тем, чтобы лицо оставалось за пределами камеры, сел и всмотрелся в экран. Изменений в собеседнике он не нашёл, разве что тот стал немного тоще.

Джиглипафф24: тебя тоже.  
ниизумаэйджи: был немного занят  
Джиглипафф24: неужели экзамены?

Вопрос, который в голове звучал очень осторожно, в текстовом виде показался заданным в лоб. Но Куними всё равно его отправил.

ниизумаэйджи: ага  
ниизумаэйджи: а ты тут без меня развлекаешься я смотрю ;)  
Джиглипафф24: да.  
ниизумаэйджи: :’(  
Джиглипафф24: хочешь развлечься со мной?

Ответа не последовало, но Куними уловил тихую усмешку и схватился за наушник, вдавливая его глубже в ухо в надежде услышать ещё что-нибудь. Раньше собеседник, как и он сам, не включал микрофон.

ниизумаэйджи: нравится ход твоих мыслей

Куними слушал тихое дыхание, убыстряющееся вместе с широкими движениями руки, и по позвоночнику текла слабая дрожь. Собеседник кончил с коротким низким стоном, от которого в голове закоротило.

Он дождался, пока Куними тоже кончит, сжав головку большим и указательным пальцами и выдавливая остатки спермы. В момент, когда он выгнулся от удовольствия, захотелось, чтобы его тоже услышали.

Куними смотрел, как собеседник вытер руку, а затем опустил ладони на клавиатуру.

ниизумаэйджи: только не пугайся сейчас  
ниизумаэйджи: и не переключайся  
ниизумаэйджи: что если я скажу что знаю кто ты?  
ниизумаэйджи: я никому не скажу

Куними потянулся спросить, что его выдало, но отдёрнул руку, не напечатав и символа. Один раз он уже попался на этом, очень глупо попался.

Он встал, вытянул из свежей пачки на столе влажную салфетку. Поколебавшись, натянул трусы и вернулся. Собеседник, тоже уже в трусах, терпеливо дожидался его.

Джиглипафф24: ничего ты не знаешь.  
ниизумаэйджи: мне понадобилось очень много времени чтобы понять  
ниизумаэйджи: ты очень осторожный  
Джиглипафф24: я тебе не верю.  
ниизумаэйджи: второй слог  
ниизумаэйджи: ми  
ниизумаэйджи: ?

Вот и всё, Куними раскусили. И он воспринял это слишком спокойно. Ещё год назад он бы, наверное, испугался, а сейчас даже чувствовал облегчение.

Он скомкал в кулаке салфетку.

Джиглипафф24: как?  
ниизумаэйджи: я иногда делал скриншоты  
ниизумаэйджи: скучал и пересматривал их на днях  
ниизумаэйджи: на одном у тебя синяк на колене  
ниизумаэйджи: огромный  
ниизумаэйджи: и вспомнил как кое-кто злился после проигрыша  
ниизумаэйджи: и врезался в тебя  
ниизумаэйджи: а ты отлетел и перевернул скамейку  
ниизумаэйджи: помнишь?

Куними прекрасно помнил. Кётани. Кётани врезался в него тогда, не специально и даже извинился. Хотя Яхаба всё равно с ним сцепился, раскрасневшись до корней.

Синяк получился огромный, скучающий Куними устал ждать, пока он сойдёт, и наклонял крышку ноутбука или отводил ногу так, чтобы колена не было видно. Но всё-таки прокололся…

ниизумаэйджи: скриншот как раз начала ноября  
ниизумаэйджи: ну и по расписанию сопоставил  
ниизумаэйджи: ты никогда не был онлайн во время лагерей и матчей  
ниизумаэйджи: обычно по понедельникам  
ниизумаэйджи: когда у нас обоих выходной

Он не знал, что сказать. Да, его раскрыли, и нет, он не боялся, даже наоборот, чувствовал облегчение.

Пока он решал, что ответить, собеседник написал сам.

ниизумаэйджи: может ты больше не зайдёшь в этот чат  
ниизумаэйджи: или тебе так кажется сейчас  
ниизумаэйджи: но помни три вещи  
ниизумаэйджи: я тебя знаю  
ниизумаэйджи: ты мне нравишься  
ниизумаэйджи: я такой же

Куними понял наконец, что хотел знать.

Джиглипафф24: ты третьегодка?

В наушнике послышался смешок.

ниизумаэйджи: уже студент :)  
ниизумаэйджи: ну почти  
ниизумаэйджи: и ты не спросишь мое имя?  
ниизумаэйджи: или ты сам догадался?  
Джиглипафф24: пока нет.  
Джиглипафф24: и не говори.  
ниизумаэйджи: как скажешь

Куними впервые пожелал ему доброй ночи и отключился.

 

Март прошёл, наступил апрель, с первогодками и новой командой. Пару раз они с собеседником списывались, но ничего не делали. Выпускного третьегодок Куними благополучно избежал и так ничего и не узнал.

Оказалось, они с Киндаичи вытянулись ещё больше и теперь нависали над новичками, а Киндаичи — и над Яхабой с Кётани. Куними один раз не удержался и съязвил по этому поводу, Кётани зыркнул на него, но не ответил, а на тренировке из кожи вон лез и распугал новичков. Потом Куними влетело от тренеров, на этот раз от обоих, и вообще тренировка была так себе, но после этой подначки пара первогодок начала заглядывать ему в рот, и Куними не знал, что и думать.

До середины апреля он жил по инерции, дремал на уроках и следовал за течением. В пятницу он неожиданно для себя вынырнул в потеплевший весенний воздух и чистое небо. В субботу неожиданно для Киндаичи убился на тренировке. В воскресенье, снова оказавшись днём дома один, задёрнул шторы и отлепил от вебки пластырь.

В нерешительности он сел перед ноутбуком. Неснятая одежда, в такой обстановке, такой позе, казалась чужеродной и мешалась. Куними раздражённо одёрнул футболку. И почему вдруг после всех откровений показывать, в чём он ходит дома, казалось таким интимным?

Джиглипафф24: ?

Собеседник был в сети, но долго не отвечал. Куними гипнотизировал профиль и то и дело вытирал ладони о штаны.

Ответ пришёл вместе с запросом соединения. Куними щёлкнул «принять» и тут же поспешил опустить крышку вместе с ракурсом камеры чуть ниже.

ниизумаэйджи: привет!  
Джиглипафф24: занят?  
ниизумаэйджи: ну как

Куними видел, что да: собеседник полулежал, закрывая рукой возбуждённый член.

ниизумаэйджи: а ты хочешь?  
Джиглипафф24: угу.  
ниизумаэйджи: я думал не дождусь :)

Куними чуть расставил ноги и опустил ладони на бёдра. Сам собой вырвался долгий вдох. Сегодня было по-другому. Всегда хотелось возбудиться и растянуть удовольствие, и Куними, оставаясь для собеседников безымянным и незапоминающимся, без особого стеснения делал что хотел. Сейчас пальцы подрагивали в нерешительности, хотя по коже под одеждой тёк ток.

Куними скомкал в кулаке край футболки.

ниизумаэйджи: то есть теперь ты стесняешься?

Куними не ответил и прижал ладонь к животу под футболкой. В ладонь отдавался ток крови, от неё расходилось тепло. Возбуждение накапливалось неторопливо, но так неотвратимо и мощно, что Куними не знал, что со всем этим делать.

Собеседник лишь поглаживал себя, и этого тоже было мало.

ниизумаэйджи: всё нормально

Куними запрокинул голову, отвлекаясь от экрана. Да что с ним такое происходит…

Чужой взгляд чувствовался через всю технику и одежду, пристальный. Знающий.

Собеседник всё время закрывал член ладонью, не показывая, но когда он всё же мелькал в руке, Куними чего-то не хватало. Он не понимал, что здесь ещё может не хватать.

ниизумаэйджи: покажешь лицо?  
Джиглипафф24: нет.  
ниизумаэйджи: я же все равно знаю как ты выглядишь  
Джиглипафф24: нет.  
ниизумаэйджи: ладно

В какой-то момент Куними закрыл глаза и утонул в ощущениях, во внимании. Щёки горели, он, так и не раздевшись, быстро проводил пальцами по члену и замирал, вытягиваясь. Колени ослабли, напряжённые ягодицы сводило.

Собеседник знал, что Куними — это Куними. Всё это было слишком.

Растянутое время схлопнулось, и он кончил так сильно, с таким стоном, что не поверил сам себе. Не с долгим выдохом, не с заглушённым рукой всхлипом, а самым настоящим стоном.

Кулак наполнился спермой. Куними в полубеспамятстве дотянулся до салфеток. Он не знал, что люди в самом деле стонут не только наигранно на камеру, а потому что удовольствия слишком много, и его не получается сдержать. И не знал, что во время обычной мастурбации можно испытывать такие ощущения.

ниизумаэйджи: вау  
ниизумаэйджи: это было круто  
Джиглипафф24: всё для тебя.

Если бы эти слова были речью, а не текстом, Куними вложил бы в голос должное безразличие с неуловимой разницей между вежливостью и насмешкой. Но с текстом опять что-то было не так. Куними не увидел в нём никакой язвительности, более того, не увидел её и в себе.

Зато он увидел то, к чему не пригляделся в начале видеозвонка, а затем было не до того.

Спортивная куртка. Рядом с собеседником была скомкана спортивная куртка. Эмблемы не было видно, а надпись было не разобрать, но цвет и характерные полосы проглядывали отчётливо.

Куними поднял глаза к потолку. Улыбка так и просилась на лицо.

Джиглипафф24: ты это специально.  
ниизумаэйджи: что специально?  
ниизумаэйджи: ;)

Собеседник сложил пальцы в жесте победы.

Куними потянулся сделать скриншот.

 

Остаток дня он потратил на то, чтобы наконец узнать правду.

Про Ойкаву и его билет в про знали все, от учителей до выпускников средних школ, которые поступали в Аоба Джосай, у него форма точно была другой. Но внутри всё обмирало в тревожном предвкушении, и Куними, чтобы успокоиться, всё равно нашёл её в поисковике и с чистой совестью вычеркнул Ойкаву. Оставалось трое…

Чтобы продвинуться дальше, пришлось написать Яхабе. Куними не стал тянуть и сразу спросил, знает ли тот что о семпаях, куда они поступили.

Он думал, что отправит сообщение и пойдёт заниматься делами, но и через десять минут, и через полчаса всё так же лежал, дожидаясь ответа. Пальцы ослабли, и Куними то и дело сжимал и разжимал ладонь, но онемение не проходило. Так бывает во время недомогания, когда ты уже простыл, но ещё не заболел, конечности становятся ватными, а тело очень чувствительным, и в груди немеет.

Он так и лежал, пока Яхаба не увидел сообщение. К счастью, он всегда отвечал моментально.

Яхаба писал, что все они прошли, куда подавали документы, и уже записались в волейбольные клубы.

Хосей, Кейо, университет Тохоку.

Куними развернул скриншот и ещё раз взглянул на тёмно-синюю с красными полосами куртку.

У Кейо форма была синей с белыми вставками. Не то. Это… Мацукава.

Остались двое. Куними словно не торопясь обрывал лепестки, неумолимо приближаясь к ответу.

Дальше он пошёл по-другому. Нашёл фотографии волейбольного клуба Тохоку, затем Хосей. Сравнил со скриншотом. Тёмно-синей с красным, нужного цвета, форма была у первого.

Хосей — это Ивайзуми. Куними сглотнул. Не он.

Ханамаки. Ханамаки Такахиро. Ханамаки…

Куними сел. Голова была совсем пустой.

В комнату постучалась вернувшаяся мама, не дав ему уйти в себя, и загрузила работой. Оказалось, он сидел, вытянувшись как струнка, и расслабленная наконец спина заныла. Куними даже не стал отпираться.

Закончив с поручениями, он вдел наушники, лёг и накрыл голову подушкой. Он надеялся, что музыка перебьёт закружившиеся воспоминания, и он сможет не думать. И какой-то вывод, решение возникнет само собой, или хотя бы какая-нибудь эмоция натолкнет его на мысль, что со всем этим делать.

Вскоре он выдернул наушники, раздражённый. Всё было не так.

Сегодня он дрочил перед Ханамаки Такахиро.

Ханамаки знал, что видит перед собой Куними Акиру, и кончил, смотря на него.

Куними всегда возбуждался от того, что Ханамаки ему писал, и именно к нему в конце концов захотел прикасаться.

Номер Ханамаки у него был.

«Встретимся?» — набрал Куними. На этот раз если ему что-то не понравится, он не сможет переключить собеседника. Палец то нависал над кнопкой «отправить», то дёргался к кнопке «стереть». В конце концов замер.

Так он ничего не решит.

Куними быстро переоделся и, не отчитавшись, выскользнул из дома проветрить голову, оставив телефон на кровати.

На улице было темно и тихо, он сразу понял, насколько же взвинчен. Хотя дома и были открыты окна, воздух там казался плотным и застоявшимся, Куними вяз в нём, как и в своей памяти. Неопределённость желаний утомляла. Всё это время он хотел оставить всё как есть, чтобы не терять того, что у него было, и не уловил момента, когда «как есть» окончательно поменялось.

Когда он испугался и надолго перестал заходить? Когда Ханамаки его узнал? Или когда он сам не захотел узнавать его в ответ?

Куними подставился ветерку, освежая лицо, и замедлил шаг. Ему нужно было решить, что делать с набранным сообщением.

Вернувшись, он тут же проскочил к себе. Стянул куртку, пока не получил нагоняй от матери, что разгуливает по дому в верхней одежде. Забрал из коридора забытую сумку. Сходил в туалет, хотя не хотел. Моя руки, он понял, что ему надоело убегать.

Он плотно закрыл дверь своей комнаты, зачем-то выключил свет и с ногами забрался на кровать. На разблокированном экране телефона вспыхнуло всё то же сообщение.

Куними глубоко вдохнул и нажал нужную кнопку.


End file.
